In the extermination of insect pests, such as cockroaches and the like, it is widely practiced to spray those areas where such insects are known to travel. Such areas include the hidden corners of cupboards and cabinets, and behind appliances, and other such secluded places. The well known conventional appliance for accomplishing such spraying is a hand pressurized sprayer such as that used for spraying a great variety of liquids in both commercial and noncommercial applications. Such spraying devices are inexpensive and reliable, and do a very adequate job of dispensing liquids in a medium fine spray pattern. However, although no superior device has been discovered in the industry, as evidenced by the still widespread use of the conventional sprayers, such sprayers do broadcast the liquid as small droplets in a fairly indiscriminate pattern. These droplets then settle on all objects in the path of the spray, and the droplets readily condense and join into larger drops which can carry the toxic liquid into areas wherein it is certainly not desirable to place such liquid, such as unprotected food storage areas.
A part of the problem with the prior art methods has involved the fact that it is necessary to make sure that sufficient insecticide is delivered to those particular areas where the insects tend to accumulate and travel. In order to insure this, it is sometimes necessary to spray a great deal of insecticide toward the intended area, with much of this spray falling in unintended areas.
Still another problem with prior art methods and means has been that pesticides are delivered in liquid form which will run off of generally vertical surfaces, rather than sticking to and settling on such surfaces. Therefore, much of the effective power of the insecticide runs away from the intended area rather than staying where intended. This is a particular problem where it is intended that the pesticide have a very long lasting effect, such as in spraying for ants, and the like.
Yet another problem with prior art methods and means has been that spray could be delivered generally only in a "line of sight", thereby missing many hidden crevices and hiding places of the pest.
It would be desirable to find a way to accurately and effectively place the spray in the intended areas such that a lesser total quantity of insecticide could be used, thereby minimizing the amount delivered to unintended areas. However, to the inventor's knowledge, no prior art insecticide spraying mechanism has accomplished this. To date, the conventional hand pressurized spray tank mechanism remains essentially universally accepted in this application.